


Demented

by Akumaloligirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Blood As Lube, Brutal Murder, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Murder Husbands, Necrophilia, Psychopath, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rimming, Romance, Slow Burn, Sociopath, Spit As Lube, Stolkholm Syndrome, Swearing, Torture, Twisted Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, murderers in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumaloligirl/pseuds/Akumaloligirl
Summary: Sociopathic Aiden attracts the attention of his creepy landlord, Noel. (I'm crap at summaries)





	Demented

AIDEN

Aiden Jackle could play pretend with the most imaginative child. He seemed to be nothing more than any other fifteen year old. He had parents. He was distant with his father but quite close with his mother. They trusted him enough to leave and go on an overnight trip for two nights and three days. They trusted him to attend school properly and to not throw any wild parties. He could even be considered take as far as teenage boys go. He was a responsible lad; took excellent care of the family dog. And like any other teenage boy, he was happy to have the apartment to himself. But not for the same reasons as other children his age, other than being able to smoke whenever he wanted. While he seemed The Same, he was in fact, Different. There were things that separated him from his peers. But only his parents--not even his aunt, uncle, or little sister knew the truth--knew that his psychiatrist had diagnosed him as a schizophrenic with sociopathy.  
He mused over the knowledge of his difference as he stood beneath the spray of the shower. Mud brown hair clung in wisps about his face as Aiden felt the water sluice down his awkwardly too tall body. He pulled a sudsy sponge across his right arm, leaving soapy trails that the water jetted down his scrawny body where it circle the drain before disappearing. Finished bathing, Aiden turned the shower nozzle. The shower's spray sputtered to its death with a loud gurgle. He blinked his dark grey eyes, water clinging to his eyelashes. He wiped them away with the back of his arm and threw back the godawful pineapple spotted curtain.  
A blast of cold air hit him across the chest. Steam billowed around his middle before disappearing. His hair was plastered to the sides of his face and he whipped his head back to move his soppy long bangs out of his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, fingers catching with a wince in a few watery knots. He pushed his hand through and trailed it down his neck, rubbing long fingers into stiff muscles that the hot water failed to relax. Bears of water slid down his legs to pool at his feet as he reached for the off white towel. Wrapping the worn towel around his bony hips, he went to the sink. Fog clouded the morrow. He ran a hand across its surface, banishing the fog, allowing himself a good look at his reflection which stated back at him impassively.  
He grabbed his thick Coke bottle glasses and pushed them up the bridge of his nose. He could not see without them. Everything was just a blur of anamorphic shapes and color to him without them. He rarely took them off even if the style was stupid. But it was all his parents could afford at the time, style be damned.  
He leaned in toward the mirror, observing himself closely. He had wide set cheekbones that laid low over his mouth and poked out harshly against his sucked up cheeks. His lips were small but rounded, a dull pink color profaned by a shallow, fresh cut down the left side of his lower lip. His forehead was low, his thick eyebrows carrying its weight dutifully. His nose was as straight as a sword, the bridge long, the nostrils puffy around the rounded tip. His neck was long like a horse, pocked with acne, skin still slightly oily even after the shower. He stared stoically at himself for several moments, simply stating before he curved a knowing smile to himself. He would have benefitted from braces; his teeth were slightly crooked but rose white.  
Grabbing a tube of toothpaste, he began to brush his teeth. He spat it out into the sink and returned his toothbrush to the cabinet. He then touched his jaw, rubbing sensitive fingertips across the flesh. Bristles just starting to sprout scratched at him. It would not be long before he started having to shave. Puberty had hit him a year or two earlier than for most. He finished up in the bathroom, donning his clothes after drying off and applying deodorant. Once he was done, he went into the cramped kitchen.  
As he walked to the fridge, he was bowled over by a massive German Shepard. Aiden tumbled to the ground hard, nearly falling wrong on his ankle. He glared at the dog as he pounced on his chest. "Goddammit Rocky," he seethed, pushing his hand with curled knuckles facing hard outward against the side of his long muzzle. The dog was not easily dissuaded and leaned down to lick at Aiden's face, his breath rancid. Sighing, Aiden threw his hands out against the massive dog's side, effectively pushing him off. He quickly got to his feet, brushing himself off with irritation.  
"I'll get your food in a minute," he growled. He knew his parents wouldn't appreciate coming home to a dead dog. And it wasn't worth it to endure the huge for his sister would throw. Drama was not something that he sought out, nor was he aching for attention, negative or otherwise. He was content with the rut he was in, doing the same thing day in and day out. And if it must include the damn dog, then there was nothing he could do about it. Not without upsetting the rest of his routine.  
He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and went over to one of the cabinets underneath the counter. He pulled it open and grabbed a giant bag of dog food, dragging it over to the food bowl next to the dining table. He dropped it half upside down, dumping its contents into the bone shaped bowl. A miniature mountain of food satisfied the job, and he dragged it back and replaced it underneath the counter.  
The dog had been jumping around his legs the entire time, nearly tripping him several times and now Rocky was gorging himself on the food noisily. Aiden rolled his eyes and turned back to the fridge. Opening it revealed nothing particularly appetizing. He sighed again and turned back to the family room, plopping down on the couch. Just as he got comfortable, the doorbell rang. He turned his head around to peer at the door, glaring at it hotly. He rose to his feet and walked the four feet to the door,breaching it in a few strides.  
He unlocked and opened the door, filling up the doorway with his height. Standing there, fist poised to knock, was the landlord, Noel. He was a dumpy, round man on the short side, not even reaching five foot six with a heaving pot belly that sat heavily over his extra long belt. The top of his head only had a few wayward wisps of white blonde hair but the sides were grown out long and frizzed in short, nappy curls everywhere. He had the look of a mad scientist. Had that look in his Aryana blue eye to. Like he was somewhere else thinking about something hat could potentially explode. He had a thing inter blonde handlebar mustache that had a few bright orange crumbs tangled in it. His nose was huge and the tip hung low over the nostrils which were permanently flared out just slightly. He lowered his fist to his side and looked constipated.  
"Er, yes, I need Clyde or Adrienne?" Noel asked uncomfortably, framing it as more of a question than a statement. Like he as unsure of his own position as landlord. His eyes darted around suspiciously and he inclined his head to the side, attempting to look around Aiden's body into the apartment. Aiden sometimes wondered if they shared schizophrenia's affliction. Or if he was simply suffering from PTSD.  
"My parents are gone," said Aiden with a polite smile and a single nod. "They won't be back for some time."  
"Oh that's bad. Real bad. See, I need them. Need to-to-to tell them something," said Noel as he fiddled with the famous hand knit orange red and blue tasseled scarp that he always refused to take off. He suddenly seemed to realize he was babbling and straightened his back. He swiveled his gaze to land directly on Aiden's eyes and asked firmly, "When will they be back?"  
"Not until tomorrow evening, I'm afraid," answered Aiden with the same polite interest as before. "If you want, I can call them to tell them whatever you need to say?"  
Noel was silent for several long seconds, contorting the air around the with an awkward thrum. He stared, fixated, on Aiden during the time before he nodded; a single jerked motion of the neck and head. "Yes. Yes, that would be fine." He stopped fiddling with the scarf and grit his teeth as though holding back a deluge of angry ranting. He turned preternaturally still and said slowl so there could be no mistaking it, "I no longer allow dogs in this apartment."  
Aiden took a moment to process his words. On the one hand, he was ecstatic to get rid of the damn beast. He was a burden and more than just an annoyance. He wanted to be rid of him, in a way that wouldn't implicate him. And this was an opportunity. On the other hand, his family would be upset and therefore the energy around the house would suffer, ergo he suffers for their grief. But either way it seemed as though there was little choice in the matter, still it never hurts to argue a little. "But our contract states that dogs are allowed,"  
"Your parents signed a new lease a few days ago. They didn't read it over. Dogs are no longer allowed. I want him out. Today."  
Aiden didn't know what to say. What could he say? He parents were going to be pissed royal for being tricked like that. They might even blame him for even answering the door. Shari was going to blame him for sure. Little sisters were such a headache. Not that he particularly cared what she thought of him.  
"What am I supposed to do? Surely you can give me more time? So we can give him a new home and say goodbye," Aiden tried but Noel shook his head from side to side stiffly.  
"No, gone today. Today!" He huffed but then paused, snapping his mouth closed with an audible click of his slightly yellow teeth. "I could take him off your hands," he suddenly offered. He leaned forward on his ankles, closing over half the distance between Aiden and him. He raised one eyebrow and said in a lowered voice, "I'll take him to the vet and let them find him a good home."  
Aiden felt uncomfortable being the close to his landlord. There was something vaguely unsettling about the man. The entire conversation felt like pulling teeth, having to endure his presence and smile like a fool for the sake of politeness. "Can I call my parents to first ask them?"  
Noel considered him for a few moments before breaking out into an unsettling grin that curled up the corners of his lips a bit farther than nessecary, showing off more teeth than a normal smile. "Nope," he chirped and then continued in a fluttery, breathy singsong that twanged off key, "no no no no no. If you don't give him to me, I'm kicking you out for violation of the lease."  
Aiden blinked. That was...unexpected. And disturbing. There was really nothing he could do. He was between a rock and a hard place here. He inhaled a long breath and nodded. "Fine then." He stepped out of the doorway and waved Noel inside. But the other man only shook his head.  
"Bring the mutt to my apartment. I don't want him biting me." He stopped talking and said in another creepy singsong, "you're not going to trick me." He clicked his tongue twice and waggled his finger at Aiden's chest (because of drastic height difference of almost a foot).  
"Yeah," Aiden said sharply, scratching the back of his neck with a frustrated expression, bushy eyebrows furrowed. "Fine." He slammed the door in Noel's face, whose expression contorted into a dark pinched look, the wind of the door whipping his hair back. Aiden turned back to the room and called loudly, "Rocky!"  
The dog barked and came barreling into the room from the kitchen. The dog almost got the drop on him but Aiden man red his balance this time, though he pushed the dog away from him at the same time. He grabbed the leash that hung next to the door on a hook and attached it to his collar. Irritation pulsed through him. This was putting him in a tough position. He wanted to get rid of the dog but not Ina way that would negatively impact him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, below where his glasses rested and shook his head. He let out a frustrated breath and shook his head, then his arms and hips, trying to shake the tension out of his body. He huffed then opened the door.  
Noel was gone. Most likely went back to his apartment already to wait. How annoying. He close the door behind them and walked down the hall to the elevator. The dog laid at his feet, tongue looking out and a look of naive happiness relaxing across his canine features. "You stupid beast," muttered Aiden as he pushed the level one button. The elevator gave a loud groan as the door clenched shut. And with a sort of hop down, the elevator started moving. Aiden reflected on the consequence of what he was doing. Not that he could honestly do anything other than what he was. But try telling that to his father or sister for that matter.

The elevator dinged and the doors parted. Rocky stood and woofed as Aiden dragged him forward. He went past the lobby all the way to the other side of the giant open room. He reached the door to the landlord's apartment and knocked hard twice. Silence reigned and then the door opened a crack and a slash of a face and an eyeball appeared in the divide. The eye flashed between the dog and Aiden's face before it parted all the way and he grabbed Aiden's hand and pulled him inside. 

Aiden felt repulsed by his touch, one side of his lip curling up Ina sneer of disgust. But he said nothing, and allows himself to be pulled in, the dog following behind silently. 

"Come this way," said Norl, walking away down a hallway into one of the bedrooms. Aiden glanced down at Rocky in bewilderment. What exactly was Noel expecting? He shook his head, dismissing his concerns and followed. The door was open and he walked in carefully. on the ground was laid out a tarp. And the walls were covered too. How odd. 

But Aiden wasn't given time to muse over the strangeness of the situation because Noel thrust out his hand and said, "give the leash here." 

Was t he worried about being tricked into being bitten moments ago? Now he wanted the leash? Something wasn't right. But he handed the leash over anyways. The dog glanced between the two of them before losing interest and going to sniff at the tarp.  
And the. Suddenly, before Aiden could do anything to stop him, Noel pulled out an open pocket knife from his jeans and stabbed Rocky right in the eye. The dog gave out. Loud cry before dropping to the floor with a thud. The kind was buried all the way to the hilt. Surprisingly little blood seeped out around the knife, but Aiden supposed were it to be removed it would spurt everywhere. 

He went carefully blank, trying not to crack a smile at the violence that had just taken place in front of his eyes. It may not have been the best way of disposing the dog from his home but it sure was funny. But he couldn't help it and a giggle slipped past his lips. Noel's gaze swung on him, peering intently as more titles erupted from him. He tried to hide it behind his hand but they leaked out regardless. Overcome, he bent over at the waist, boisterously laughing. He slapped his leg in mirth and fought for breath around each bellying quaking laugh. He abruptly gained control over himself once again and straightness up, pressing his lips together. Well, he was fucked. Utterly and completely. 

The two male stared at each other in a sickening silence. 

Adrian was the first to break the silence. "Well, I'm better get back to my apartment and call my parents."

Noel was staring at Aiden with an enthralling fascination, eyes taking over him again and again as though expecting something. He finally seemed to come back to himself and turned away to pull the knife out of Rocky's eye, the now very dead Rocky twitched and several spurts of blood flung up in the air, splattering the tarps in the wall. Thankfully they missed Aiden's clothes. Thick, cooling, and quickly congealing blood pooled around Rocky, staining his fur, matting it together. 

"Yes...yes. Yes yes yes yes. You need to get back. I see. Yeah. Okay," murmured Noel as he wiped the blade on his knee. "Have a pleasant day," he suddenly chirped, reverting back to his singsong voice. 

Aiden left and returned to his apartment. He flung himself onto the couch and rubbed his temples. He did not envy his future self for the argument that would come. Not that he would tell them what really happened. He liked his liver I. His body and sharp things out of his body. K way was he going to upset someone that disturbed. Not that he was really one to talk. He heard voices and sometimes saw things that weren't there. But the Zyprexa and Haloperidol kept those things at bay. 

His shoulders were too tense and his body thrummed with a sort of nervous energy. He killed his head back against the couch and let out a mirthless laugh, scrubbing his hands over his face. "Yeah, I'm so fucked."


End file.
